creationfandomcom-20200215-history
List of games in Stupid
''Back to: ''Stupid & Spectacular Stunts Here is a list of all the games from old to new in Stupid & Spectacular Stunts including unfinished or scrapped ones. First below is a legacy of symbols given to each game that have the corresponding data of a particular symbol. Legacy * / (slash) - This symbol indicates that a game has been scrapped. * * (asterisk) - This symbol indicates that a certain game is being worked on. * ? (question mark) - This symbol indicates that a game's status is unknown; whether it's being worked on or has been scrapped. List 1. Visiting the Graveyard (made on: November 19th, 2016) Visiting the Graveyard was the first ever game made for Stupid & Spectacular Stunts. The debut of the iconic Player was also introduced. In the game, you control as The Player visiting a certain cemetery. The Player's main purpose for his visit is to approach his grandpa's grave. Not only that, but you also have to outrun an angry zombie that comes out from the ground. Near the end, The Player returns back to his home, ending the game. One of the level designs in the game were extremely imprecise regards to fivepines' lack of consideration with level design. Some examples include the anatomically incorrectly shaped tree in the first level, and the very broad iron fence panels in some levels. Visiting the Graveyard currently has around 140 views and a 4''' star rating based on user votes. 2. '''Activating the Nuke (made on: November 20th, 2016) Activating the Nuke is the second game in Stupid & Spectacular Stunts. It features The Player recklessly triggering a nuke in a powerplant. Activating the Nuke was the first game to have "real" obstacles with more hazards to confront compared to Visiting the Graveyard. The level design for the game was a little more precise; the mushroom cloud at the end of the game looked realistic enough, but one of the shapes were still polygonally rough. Activating the Nuke currently has around 20 views and a 5''' star rating based on user votes. 3. '''The Boxing Match Demo (made on: November 22nd, 2016) The Boxing Match Demo is the third game in Stupid & Spectacular Stunts. As said in the title, the whole game was only a short demonstration of what the mechanics and puzzles would look like in the upcoming full version. There were a few details that were changed from the final version, also. Later on, The Boxing Match, which was the full version of The Boxing Match Demo, had been initially released. The Boxing Match Demo currently has approximately 20 views and a 5''' star rating based on user votes. 4. '''The Boxing Match (made on: November 24th, 2016) The Boxing Match is the fourth game in Stupid & Spectacular Stunts and was the full version of The Boxing Match Demo. The whole game features The Player as a contender in a boxing competition facing a group of boxers. The group consists of The Rope, The Frederator, The Boulder, and Jumbo Jimbo. While controlling as The Player, you will have to face a series of obstructions filled with platforms as your advantages and horizontally and vertically moving boxing gloves as the hazards. The whole game was an obvious parody of Nintendo's "Punch-Out!!" coming up with the whole idea of the boxers. Boxers such as The Rope and The Boulder were inspired by Glass Joe and King Hippo. The Boxing Match currently has around 30 views and a 5''' star rating based on user votes. 5. '''Wandering Landmasses ''(made on: November 26th, 2016)'' Wandering Landmasses is the fifth game in Stupid & Spectacular Stunts. In the game, The Player was told by an unknown being to kill 6 giants wandering around the landscape. He obeyed, and went on a massive journey around the edges of the land. While controlling as The Player, you will notice that there are small platforms on the moving beasts. The Player has to use them as advantages to climb up one of the beasts in order to collide with their head, killing them in the process. Wandering Landmasses was a whole spoof of Shadow of the Colossus. Just like The Boxing Match, they were both inspired by other infamous games. Wandering Landmasses currently has 30 views and a 5 '''star rating based on user votes. 6. '''The Stupid Party Game (made on: November 27th, 2016) The Stupid Party Game is the sixth game in Stupid & Spectacular Stunts. W.I.PCategory:Lists Category:"Stupid & Spectacular Stunts" related